


protein mush and fibre bars

by raktajinos



Series: womenverse ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Female character bonding, Gen, Womenverse Challenge, shuttle crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and B'elanna get stuck in a cave and they bond over rations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protein mush and fibre bars

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge at lj's womenverse. Unbeta'd. My prompt was 'protein mush and fibre bars'

"Okay, we'll camp here. Seven you work on setting up the alert beacon and I will start a fire," B'elanna ordered. 

Seven nodded curtly and went to work towards the mouth of the cave. They'd been doing a research-recovery mission on the planet for a couple of days; Voyager had picked up signs of an abandoned facility with strong dilithium deposits. B'elanna and Seven had been sent down with a team to explore the area and report back. It had gone reasonably well until earlier today when Seven had wanted to explore the local caves based on some curious omega-particle tricorder readings. Long story short, a wicked ion storm rolled in and they'd ended up lost in the jungle of this no-name planet. 

This cave would have to do while they waited rescue. B'elanna busied herself with making the fire and taking an inventory of the items they had in their packs. 

"Lieutenant Torres?" Seven asked, looking down on where B'elanna was seated on the ground. 

"What?" she replied. 

"The inventory?"

"Oh, its standard Starfleet **protein mush and fibre bars** " she groaned, remembering the awful non-taste of the rations. 

Seven paused, eyes racing over the stockpile. "It is suitable for our situation. If we consume one supplement pack every six point three hours we will have enough for two weeks. Which shall be a suitable time for Voyager to come rescue us." Seven said. 

"Suitable, but gross. Want one?"

"Nutritional supplement #78," Seven responded in her usual didactic tone. "Please," she added as an afterthought. 

B'elanna didn't call her on the stilted hospitality, instead she tossed her a shiny square package and took one for herself. She gnawed into the ration pack, thinking over their situation; she doubted they'd be here for two weeks - dear god, two weeks with Seven in a cave; they'd kill each other. B'elanna prayed to Kahless that rescue came soon. 

She rolled a piece of the protein mush around in her mouth, sucking and chewing to make it swallowable. She'd gone soft in her years on Voyager; the decade she spent in the Maquis had taught her to live on what was available and not to complain about taste. Starfleet ration packs were always a high prize item to steal back then. 

Her eyes focused on the rock she'd been absently staring at, coming out of her reverie. She looked up just in time to see an odd expression on Seven's face. 

"What?" she asked. 

Seven paused, as if trying to find the right words. "I believe I now understand the meaning of the word 'gross'" she said, her eyes fixed on the ration pack.

B'elanna stared at her. And then broke out laughing. A full, guttural laugh that brought tears to her eyes. 

"I did not intend to be humourous Lieutenant," Seven said. 

B'elanna tried to catch her breath, "Oh Seven.....hahahahaha....sometimes you're more human than you think you are," she managed to get out.


End file.
